1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cleaning devices, and more specifically to a bifurcated duster having an adjustable cleaning angle.
2. Description of Related Art
The need to clean surfaces of dust, debris, and other unwanted material has been prevalent in society for thousands of years. Brooms, brushes, dusters, and various other cleaning implements have been applied to the task of cleaning away unwanted materials for thousands of years, and these implements continue to evolve with the use of modern materials and design techniques.
The feather duster, for example, came about as a use for turkey feathers rendered from turkey processing. In 1874 Susan Hibbard filed a patent application for an Improvement in Feather Dusters where she described cutting away the stem of a feather to make the feather more suitable for a feather duster due to its increased flexibility. In 1876, U.S. Pat. No. 177,939 was issued to Susan Hibbard. Modern materials have limited the usefulness of natural materials such as turkey feathers, but with the complexity of modern day life and related modern day conveniences, buildings and other manmade environments, the need for cleaning devices has also never been greater. Traditional dusters, for example, while well suited for removing dust from planar surfaces such as tables, floors, and the like, often fail to provide the necessary geometry and features necessary to clean many of today's modern building attributes such as moldings and trim, baseboards, furniture, light fixtures, skylight openings, angled ceilings, and the like.
What is therefore needed is a duster that has a T shaped core with a first duster cover and a second duster cover that can be angled to facilitate cleaning of the various structures encountered in today's modern homes and buildings.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a bifurcated duster that has a first duster cover and a second duster cover. It is another object of the present invention to provide a bifurcated duster that has a T shaped core for retaining the duster covers. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a bifurcated duster where the cleaning angle can be adjusted.
These and other objects of the present invention are not to be considered comprehensive or exhaustive, but rather, exemplary of objects that may be ascertained after reading this specification and claims with the accompanying drawings.